When using a mass transit system, such as a train system, subway, bus service or air transportation network, it is often difficult for a passenger to obtain network status information that is relevant to the individual passenger. A passenger may be able to view a large board of transport information and see a large amount of status information about the entire network, but determining which information is relevant to the passenger can be confusing and time-consuming.
Some transportation system update services may provide status information to a user's smartphone. Such services may deliver the updates via a text message or through a smartphone application. However, these systems rely on the availability of both a smartphone battery and a cellular signal, and they do not work in places where mobile phone service is patchy and unreliable, such as subway stations.
This document describes methods and systems that may improve the delivery of transportation system updates to passengers in a mass transit system.